Bradlee family
Though the Bradlee family were not really among the Boston Brahmin Soctiety of Boston they married into other Brahmin families such as the Putnams, and the wealthy Crowninshield family; and Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee's second great grandmother, on his granmother's side was Caroline Choate of the Boston Brahmin Choate family. Samuel Bradlee was the grandson of Nathan Bradley, the Bradlee ancestor, who was born in Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk, Massachustts on 1631, changed the family name to Bradlee. Samuel did so because he was running to be Constable of Dorchester and there were too many Bradleys and became confusing. Nathan Bradley Nathan Bradley was the ancestor of the Bradlee family and the first to be born in Boston in 1631. His job was to ring the town church bell and he sold sider. Free Masons The following Bradlees were members of the St. Andrews Lodge of Freemasons in Massachusetts. *David Bradlee *Thomas Bradlee Military American Revolution *Lt. Col. Samuel Bradlee, Jr. *Capt. David Bradlee *Prvt. Josiah Bradlee World War I *2nd Lt. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (never went over seas) World War II *Chevalier Lt. Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee *William Loring Bradlee Jr. Maassachusetts Mechanic Association The following Bradlee's were members of the Massachusetts Charitable Mechanic Association. One of the most notable members of this association was Paul Revere. *Nathaniel Bradlee *Thomas Bradlee Boston Tea Party Participants There were four Bradlee brothers, children of Samuel Bradlee, who participated in the Boston Tea Party: David, Josiah, Nathaniel and Thomas Bradlee. However it was their sister, Sarah who dressed them up like Navtive American Indians and she earned the name "Mother of the Boston Tea Party." *David Bradlee: captain in the Continental Army; member of the St. Andrews Lodge of Freemasons *Josiah Bradlee: member of the Sons of Liberty; enlisted and was a private in the American Revolution *Nathaniel Bradlee: member of the Massachusetts Charitable Mechanic Association *Thomas Bradlee: member of the Massachusetts Charitable Mechanic Association; member of the St. Andrews Lodge of Freemasons *Sarah Bradlee; wife of James Fulton. American Revolution *Lt. Col. Samuel Bradlee, Jr. *Capt. David Bradlee; Col. Thomas Crafts regiment *Prvt. Josiah Bradlee I (1754-1798) Havard Gradutates *Josiah Bradlee III *Frederick Josiah Bradlee I *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. **Sargent Bradlee **Malcolm Bradlee **Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee Notable Family Members Samuel Bradlee Samuel was elected Constable of Dorchester. Before he was elected constable, Bradlee was a weaver and a fisherman. He was also the one to change the surnam from Bradley to Bradlee. During the Revolution there was a Royal warrent to shoot any Bradlee on sight who spelled their name with two "e's" at the end, because it was too American and "ey" is the British way of spelling the name. Sarah Bradlee Sarah was dubbed the "Mother of the Boston Tea Party" for dressing up her four brothers, David, Josiah, Nathaniel and Thomas Bradlee, and her husband, John Fulton as Mohawk Indians to board the British ships at Boston Harbour. Thomas Bradlee Thomas Bradlee, Esq. (Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts; November 17, 1788 - February 19, 1878; Jamaica, Long Island, N.Y.) was the ninth of the twelve children of Samuel Bradlee and Ann Dunlap. His occupations were: *Member of the Light Infantry Company of Winslow Blues *President of a sacred musice society *Choister of churches *Publisher and Editor of the Long Island Farmer Newspaper *Justice of the Peace *Police Justice of the villiage of Jamaica, Massachusetts Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. Born in Boston, Massachusetts on 20 Dec 1892; married on 3 Jul 1917 in Beverly, Massachusetts to Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (Manhattan, New York; 18 Jun 1896 - 15 Oct 1975; Beverly, Massachusetts). Frederick was on the first All-American football team, which was at Harved from where he graduated in 1915. He played for four years, from 1912-1915 on the undefeated Harvard football team and became All-American in 1914. His positons were Halfback and Fullback. Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff She recieved the French National Order of the Legion of Honor for starting an orfinage during World War II. Parents in Nazi Occupide Europe would send their children to Chevaliere Josephine for protection of their childen from the Nazis. Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee *Bureau Chief of News Week in Paris *Chief Executive Editor of the Washington Post *Vice President at-larg of the Washington Post *Awarded the Knights Cross of the National Order of the Legion of Honour J. Quinn C. Bradlee Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (Quinn Bradlee) (b. Washington, DC; April 29, 1982 - ) is the Founder and CEO of FriendsOfQuinn.com: A social networking site for young adults with learning difference; where their friends and families can meet. Coat of Arms The Coat of Arms of J. Quinn C. Bradlee are registered at the American College of Arms: they are three lions each holding a fluer di lis representing his descent from the English and French royal families. Putnam-Bradlee Family Ben Bradlee's fifth great grandfather was Josiah Bradlee I (24 Mar 1754 - 2 Oct 1798), who married (7 Aug 1777) to Hannah Putnam (3 Jul 1758 - 4 May 1793). Bradlee is a lineal descenant of the Putnam family at least three times. Crowninshield-Bradlee Family Ben Bradlee is descedant of the Bost Brahmin Crowninshield family two times: his great great grandfather was Josiah Bradlee, a sea merchant, who married Alice Crowninshield. Bradlee's mother was Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff, who's parents were Carl August de Gersdorff and Helen Suzette Crowninshield. Alice and Josephine share a common ancestor who was Benjamin Williams Crowninshield, 5th United Sates Secretary of Navy. Connected Families *Andrus/Andrews *Crowninshield *Evans *de Gersdorff *Hall *Harden *Putnam *Thomas *Wainwright Decent From Notable Families Benjamin C. Bradlee is a descendant of many notable Yankee families. Connecticut *Douglas *Haynes *Wyllys New Hampshire *Wentworth Rhode Island *Greene Massachusetts *Bacon *Choate *Clarke *Crowninshield *Fairbanks *Hubbard *Leverett *Lothrop *Perkins *Putnam *Rice *Rogers *Sargent *Sedgewick New York *Gardiner Royal Descent House of Stewart James IV of Scotland (1473-1513) *Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) *Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) **Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) ***Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1921) ***Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919-2003) ***Constance "Conny" Bradlee (1924-1993) **Sargent Bradlee (1898-1987) **Maloclm Bradlee (1900-?) *James Bowdoin Bradlee (1873-?) *Sarah Crowninsnhield Bradlee (1865-?) *Francis Crowninshield Bradlee (1881-?) House of Oldenburg John of Denmark (1455-1513) *Prof. Dr. Heinrich August von Gersdorff (1820-1883) **Carl August de Gersdorff (1865-1944) ***Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) ****Frederick Josiah Bradlee IIII (1919-2003) ****Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1921) ****Constance "Conny" Bradlee (1924-1993) Lineage *Nathan Bradley I (1631-1701) **m: Mary Evans (1640-1711) *Nathan Bradley, Jr. (1674-1750) **m: Lydia Harden (1752) *Samuel Bradley(e) (1707-1768) **m: Mary Andrus (1705-1796) *Josiah Bradlee I (1754-1798) **m: Hannah Putnam (1758-1793) *Frederic Hall Bradlee (1807-1888) **m: Lucretia Wainwright (1810-1886) *Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) **m: Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) *Frederick Josiah Bradlee (1866-1952) **m: Elizbeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) **m: Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) *Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1921) **m: 1st, Jean Saltonstall ***Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee, Jr. **m: 2nd, Marie Antoinette Pinchot ***Dominick "Dino" Bradlee ***Marina Bradlee **m: 3rd, Sally Sterling Quinn ***Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee, LMNSC, FWS Desendants of Nathan Bradley and Mary Evans *'Nathan "Nath'l" Bradley' (1631-1701 **m: 1666, Mary Evans (1640-1711) ***'Mary Bradley' (1667-1685) ***'Susanna Bradley' (1669-?) ****m: Thomas Glover (?-?) ***'Elizabeth Bradley' (c1672-c1722) ***'Nathan Bradley, Jr.' (c1674-1750) ****m: 1st, c1665; Ruth Hause ****m: 2nd, Lydia (?-1752) ***'John Bradley' (1678-1763) ****m: 1st, 1708; Tamsin Rouse (?-?) ****m: 2nd, 1724; Sarah Butcher (?-?) ****m: 3rd, 1735; Avis Snow (?-?) ***'Samuel Bradley' (1683-?) of Nathan Bradley, Jr. and Ruth Hause *'Nathan Bradley, Jr.' (c1674-1750) **m: 1st, c1665; Ruth Hause ***Mary Bradley (1700-?) of Nathan Bradley, Jr. and Lydia *'Nathan Bradley, Jr.' (c1674-1750) **m: 2nd, Lydia (?-1752) ***'Nathan Bradley III' (1707- ****m: c1727, Amity (?-?) ***'Ruth Bradley' (1705-?) ***'Samuel Bradley'(e) (1707-1768) ****m: c1730, Mary Andrus (?-?) ***'Lydia Bradley' (1709-c1710) ***'John Bradley' (c1711-1770) ****m: 1733, Hannah Spear (?-?) ***'Jonathan Bradley' (1714-1754) ****m: 1739, Elizabeth Lee (?-?) ***'Millatia Bradley' (c1716-?) ****m: 1733, Peter Farrow (?-?) ***'David Bradley' (1720-?) ****m: 1749, Elizabeth Davis (?-?) ***'Josiah Bradley' (c1722-1754) ****m: 1st, 1748, Ann Church (?-?) ****m: 2nd, 1752, Ann Ward (?-?) of Samuel Bradley(e) and Mary Andrus *'Samuel Bradley'(e) (1707-1768) **m: c1730, Mary Andrus (?-?) ***'Samuel Bradlee, Jr.' (1731-1770) ****m: Agnes Love (?-?) ***'Lydia Bradlee' (1733-?) ****m: 1753, James Collins (?-?) ***'Daniel Bradlee' (1737-1738) ***'Mary Bradlee' (1738-?) ****m: 1764, William Etheridge (?-?) ***'Sarah Bradlee' (1740-1836) ****m: John Fulton (?-?) ***Capt. David Bradlee (1742-1811) ****m: 1764, Sarah Watts (?-?) ***'Thomas Bradlee' (1744-1805) ****1765, Margaret Smith (?-?) ***'Nathaniel Bradlee' (1746-1813) ****1769, Ann Dunlap (?-?) ***'Margaret Bradlee' (1749-1824) ***'Melatiah Bradlee' (1751-?) ****Eben Eaton (?-?) ***Josiah Bradlee (1754-1798) ****m: 1st, 1777; Hannah Putnam ****m: 2nd, 1793, Lydia Callender (?-?) ***'Elizabeth Bradlee' (1757-1832) ****m: 1780, Gershop Spear (?-?) of Josiah Bradlee and Hannah Putnam *'Josiah Bradlee' (1754-1798) **m: 1st, 1777; Hannah Putnam (?-1793) ***'Josiah Bradlee, Jr.' (1778-1860) ****m: 1st, 1802; Lucy Hall ****m: 2nd, 1817; Joanna Frothingham (?-?) ***'Joseph Putnam Bradlee' (1783-1838) ****1810, Rebecca B. Fowle (?-?) ***'Samuel Stillman Bradlee' (1785-1861) ***'Hannah Bradlee' (1787-1856) ***'Sarah Fletcher Bradlee' (1789-1866) ***'Mary Bradlee' (1792-1848) of Josiah Badlee and Lydia *Josiah Bradlee (1754-1798) **m: 2nd, Lydia ***'Charloette Dean Bradlee' (1795-?) ***'Edward Bradlee' (1796-?) ***'Nathaniel Bradlee' (1799-?) of Josiah Bradlee and Lucy Hall *'Josiah Bradlee, Jr.' (1778-1860) **m: 1st, 1802; Lucy Hall ***'Hannah Matilda Bradlee' (1803-?) ****m: 1848, Dr. Robert J. Dodd (?-?) ***'Lucy Hall Bradlee' (1806-) ****1830, Samuel L. Shober (?-?) ***'Frederic Hall Bradlee' (1807- ****m: 1831, Lucretia Wainwright ***'James Bowdoin Bradlee' (1813-1872) ****m: 1837, Mary Perrin of Josiah Bradlee and Joanna Frothingham *'Josiah Bradlee' (1778-1860) **m: 2nd, 1817; Joanna Frothingham (?-?) ***'Henry Bradlee' (1819-?) ****m: 1845, Hpsa Hall (?-?) of Frederic Hall Bradlee and Lucretia Wainwright *'Frederic Hall Bradlee' (1807- **m: 1831, Lucretia Wainwright ***'Elizabeth Gair Bradlee' (1832-?) ***'Lucy Hall Bradlee' (1833-?) ***'Josiah Bradlee III' (1837-1902) ****m: Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) ***'Frederick Wainwright Bradlee' (1839-?) of Josiah Bradlee III and Alice Crowninshield *'Josiah Bradlee III' (1837-1902) **m: Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) ***'Frederick Josiah Bradlee I' (1866-1951) ****m: 1890, Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) ***'Theodore Chase Bradlee' (1895-1896) ***'Sargent Bradlee' (1898-?) ***'Malcolm Bradlee' (1900-?) of Frederick Josiah Bradlee I and Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas *'Frederick Josiah Bradlee I' (1866-1951) **m: 1890, Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) ***'Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr.' (1892-1970) ***Chevlaier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 1921) ***'Constance "Conny" Bradlee' (1924-19939 See Also *Ancestor of Benjamin C. Bradlee (1921-) *Descendants of Nathan Bradley (1631-1701) References David Bradlee *Boston Tea Party Meuseum Biography Josiah Bradlee *Boston Tea Party Meuseum Biography Nathan Bradlee *Boston Tea Party Meusuem Biography Thomas Bradlee *Boston Tea Party Meuseum Biography Sarah Bradlee *Boston Tea Party Meuseum Biography of Sarah Bradlee Fulton *Boston Tea Party Meuseum Biography *Wikipedia Biography *Mother of the Revolutionary War: Sarah Bradlee Fulton *Sarah Bradlee Fulton *Imprortant People in the American Revolution *Sarah's Blog *Wki Answers Frederick Josiah Bradlee I *Wikipeida Biography of Bejamin C. Bradlee Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. *Wikipedia Biography *Frederick's Marriage Benjamin C. Bradlee *Wikipedia Biography *Welch Genealogy. Pg. 35-3 *History of the Bradlee Family *Full Tex of "The Choates in America" *Surprising Connections #6 and 7: Boston Cousins of Queen Victoria and Yankee Ancestors of Mrs. Thomas Philip "Tip" O'Neill, Jr.